


Командировка

by Werpanta



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Police
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werpanta/pseuds/Werpanta
Summary: Забота бывает такая разная. Хэнк волнуется, когда Коннор остаётся без его присмотра. Коннору неспокойно, когда волнуется Хэнк.





	Командировка

Эта идея нравилась Фаулеру и не нравилась Хэнку. При таком раскладе шансов её избежать практически не было, и со следующей недели Коннору предстояло отправиться в командировку в соседний штат. По обмену опытом с местным участком полиции, как утверждал Фаулер. «По обмену оборудованием», — не удержался прокомментировать Гэвин, но к счастью, Хэнк его не услышал, а Коннор привычно проигнорировал. Его ситуация не особо напрягала, хотя он и понимал, что обмен будет очень односторонним. В Детройте девиантов было много, к тому же тут находился центр их самоорганизации, а раньше и сопротивления. Права андроидов здесь соблюдались может через раз, но это всё равно не шло ни в какое сравнение с соседними регионами, где они вообще зачастую существовали только на бумаге. На службе в полиции андроидов не было и быть не могло. Были претенденты на место патрульных, собственно из тех андроидов, что и раньше занимались этой работой, но люди медлили, нервничали и пока не решались. Об андроидах-детективах речи вообще не шло, Коннор был единственным на всю страну. «И будет неплохо, если он поработает хорошим примером», — гнул своё Фаулер. — «Это в их же интересах. И в его личных: не всё ему у тебя под крылышком отсиживаться».  
Хэнк пытался возражать, но, не видя поддержки Коннора, в итоге махнул рукой. Если сам он не против — пусть едет. Единственное, чего он хотел добиться напоследок — контакты. Всего лишь телефон, лучше личный, человека, которого поставят работать с Коннором на это время. Не может же он отправлять напарника вслепую, даже не представляя, к кому. А вдруг там какая-нибудь сволочь в форме. Или просто мудак. Или…  
Фаулер хмыкнул и напомнил Хэнку, что Коннор имеет и возможность, и право отстаивать свои интересы в случае посягательств на его честь, достоинство или целостность. Можно сказать даже, массу возможностей. От острого языка до навороченной боевой программы, но он очень надеется, что Коннор обойдётся хотя бы без последнего.  
А контактов Хэнку так и не дали, что его чрезвычайно огорчало. Не собирался он угрожать своему коллеге, просто мог бы дать пару советов, может предупредить о чём… Например, что с ним сделают, случись с Коннором какая-нибудь досадная неприятность… Наверное поэтому капитан телефон и зажал.

* * *  
Выходные пролетели незаметно, в сборах и наставлениях, и вот вечером, подбросив Коннора на вокзал, Хэнк вернулся в квартиру один. Было довольно непривычно. Даже несмотря на то, что андроид иногда мог пропадать по каким-то своим делам сутками, Хэнк всё равно знал, что он может вернуться в любую минуту. Привык, что он живёт не в одиночестве, разделяемом лишь старым добродушным псом, что редко когда вечерами не с кем перекинуться и словечком. А если уж он и возвращался с работы один, пока Коннор решал какие-то проблемы Иерихона, то можно было не выключать свет и дремать в кресле, дожидаясь, пока щёлкнет дверной замок и радостно завозится Сумо, роняя на пол своего младшего хозяина. Но на ближайшие три недели придётся забыть об этом всём и лучше пораньше ложится спать, приближая утро, новый рабочий день, новые выходные, потом следующую неделю, а там и до возвращения рукой подать. С этими мыслями Хэнк стал готовиться ко сну, но его прервал телефонный звонок. Незнакомый номер? Конечно, ещё не слишком поздно, но как минимум странно. Кто бы это мог быть?  
— Алло?  
— Добрый вечер, лейтенант Андерсон?  
Неужели работа?  
— Слушаю.  
— Я дико извиняюсь за настойчивость. Понимаю, что мне не просто так не сообщали ваш телефон, и уж тем более, вы имеете полное право не захотеть со мной общаться в нерабочее время…  
— Ближе к делу.  
— Да-да, секундочку. Я хотел бы задать несколько вопросов относительно вашего напарника. Андроида, насколько мне известно.  
— Всё верно, мой напарник андроид-детектив Коннор. Какие проблемы?  
— Проблема в том, что завтра мне предстоит с ним работать… А я если честно, не имею ни малейшего понятия, как это будет происходить. У меня и раньше андроида не было, в смысле, до того, как они стали разумными. А сейчас всё ещё больше усложнилось.  
— Погодите, вы из участка в Коламбусе и вас поставили к Коннору в пару на время его командировки? — Надо же, как говорят, на ловца и зверь бежит.  
— Да. Именно так. Детектив Бейли к вашим услугам. Точнее наоборот, в надежде на вашу помощь.  
— Да не вопрос, — усмехнулся Хэнк. — Спрашивайте, чем смогу — помогу. У меня внушительный опыт в этих делах.  
— Ну, для начала хотя бы, как к нему обращаться? Какие формы приняты у девиантов, может что-то особое? Или наоборот, чем человечнее, тем лучше. Вроде мелочь, но которой так легко обидеть.  
— Да тут главное не обращайтесь как к неодушевлённой вещи — остальное вполне допустимо. Я привык просто по имени, но мы были знакомы достаточно… скажем так, раньше, чем люди начали задаваться подобными вопросами. Думаю, если в первый раз вы обратитесь к нему по званию, то только выиграете. А потом уже сами разберётесь, как вам удобнее.  
— Конечно, никаких неодушевлённых местоимений. Я должен был догадаться. А что скажете про общение на нерабочие темы? У людей это хороший способ узнать друг друга…  
— Поверьте, он обожает личные вопросы. Вы ещё сами от них устанете. Это не значит, что он может трепаться в ущерб работе, ни в коем случае. Но эти совершенные создания, сами понимаете… Он может обсуждать с вами музыкальные предпочтения и при этом формировать отчёт по последнему обыску, и даже не вспотеет и не запнётся ни разу.  
— Вот как? И он не против такой… дополнительной нагрузки в виде бумажной работы?  
— Для него это раз плюнуть. Что вам пальцами щёлкнуть. Фьить и готово. Говорю же, совершенные создания.  
— Впечатляет. Ну а как насчёт обеденного перерыва? Человека бы я пригласил в нашу столовую, показал бы что там как… Но андроиды не нуждаются в пище, и не будет ли это выглядеть неловко, если я позову его с собой… С другой стороны, оставить одного в участке тоже не слишком культурно. Но ведь мне-то есть безусловно нужно.  
— Полегче, не стоит так переживать. Куда проще будет ориентироваться по обстоятельствам и спросить его самого. Если он уже успеет закопаться в какое-нибудь интересное дело, то вы его за уши не оттащите, не только в обед, но и на ночь. Но это не значит, что он не будет учитывать ваши потребности на сон и еду. Если же ничего интересного с его точки зрения не будет, то он вполне может составить вам компанию за обедом, по крайней мере мы часто болтаем с ним именно в это время. — Хэнк сознательно умолчал, что раньше эта болтовня подразумевала скорее нотации о крайне нездоровом питании лейтенанта.  
— Вы просто проливаете бальзам на мою душу. Я так нервничаю перед завтрашним днём, описать не могу. Но по вашим словам всё выглядит не таким уж и страшным. Возможно мне даже удасться поспать.  
— Всё точно не так страшно, как вы себе напредставляли. Кон отличный парень, один из лучших, кого я знаю. С ним очень здорово работать и легко общаться. Поверьте, вы ещё оцените.  
— Ох, спасибо. Спасибо вам большое, лейтенант. Вы не возражаете, если я вам ещё раз позвоню? Завтра или может позже. Если у меня будут возникать ещё вопросы.  
— Конечно, обращайтесь. Разве что в рабочее время, если ничего срочного, лучше писать. Я постараюсь отвечать оперативно.  
— Отлично, тогда до связи!  
Хэнк наконец положил трубку и, уже гораздо более спокойный, пошёл ложится спать.

* * *

В участке ожидали, что Хэнк будет ходить смурной как минимум неделю, а то и все три, на которые была запланирована командировка его напарника. Но он был на удивление бодр и даже как-то... весел. И то и дело поглядывал на телефон: то хмыкая довольно, то качая головой, то ухмыляясь во весь рот. И иногда что-то набирал в ответ. Можно было бы считать, что он переписывался с Коннором, но эту идею быстро отвергли. Коннор не имел привычки травить лейтенанту анекдоты в рабочее время, а какая ещё информация от него могла бы так веселить Хэнка, никто не смог предположить. Поползли даже слухи, что стряхнув с хвоста юного напарника, Хэнк решил по быстрому закрутить интрижку. Но не в первый же день... Так что эту идею тоже сочли несостоятельной. Загадка продолжала терзать лучшие детективные умы Департамента.

* * *

«У него такая выразительная мимика, потрясающе!»  
«О да. Но не давайте себя обмануть, поглядывайте и на диод, как я учил».  
«Удивительно, что он не снял его, как большинство девиантов».  
«Я говорил, он контактный малый. А это тоже способ общения».

«Если бы не диод, его можно было бы запросто принять за человека...»  
«Он гораздо более человек, чем вы себе представляете. Но в то же время, гораздо менее человек, чем кажется на первый взгляд».  
«Сложное сочетание».  
«Поверьте, вы вскоре поймёте, о чём я».

«Он просто покрутился пару минут по комнате и уже готов предположить, что в ней произошло. Более того, он точно знает, с кем! Как?!»  
«Первое — программа моделирования событий, а вот второе… поверьте, вы не хотите этого знать». 

«Прямая связь с базой данных и мгновенное распознавание лиц! Я уже начинаю жалеть о том дне, когда его командировка окончится».  
«Вы не представляете, как я сейчас жалею, что она началась. Я-то уже привык!»

«Лейтенант, он лижет вещи, это нормально или звонить техникам?»  
«Это его обычное состояние. Смиритесь».

«По прогнозу у вас там дождь. Вы же в курсе, что переохлаждение вредит биокомпонентам? При отсутствии активных движений, конечно».  
«Всё под контролем, мы решили вести наблюдение из машины».  
«Особенно аудиопроцессору и аналитическому блоку».  
«Он в шапке».

«Завтра будет облава на притон. Я слышал, что у этой модели крутая боевая программа, но… Можно ли на неё положиться? Или лучше в первую очередь рассчитывать на себя?»  
«Надеюсь, боевую программу во всей её красе вы никогда не увидите. Но увиденного вам хватит. Главное, не давайте ему совсем уж отчаянно рисковать».  
«Он вроде пока не грешил необдуманными действиями. Отлично просчитывает риски».  
«И я бы на вашем месте озаботился запасным пакетом тириума в бардачке. Никогда не знаешь, что может пойти не так».  
«Ему выдали что-то такое в отделе снабжения».  
«Я именно о запасном».  
«Хорошо, пожалуй, будет не лишним».

«Лейтенант, он завис и моргает диодом! Уже больше минуты, что делать?!»  
«А это ему Фаулер с проверкой позвонил, забейте. Сами понимаете, начальство оно такое, умеет по полной мозги загрузить».

***

— Как успехи, Коннор?  
— Отлично, капитан. Работаем.  
— Относятся нормально? Работать не мешают?  
— Нет, всё прекрасно. Точнее, в участке есть отдельные недовольные моим присутствием, но мне даже не пришлось пока ничего предпринимать по этому поводу. Мой временный напарник умеет донести свою точку зрения... до недовольных.  
— С напарником как?  
— Он профессионал своего дела, думаю, это окажется полезным опытом. Непривычные мне методы работы, но безусловно заслуживающие внимания и подробного анализа.  
— А в плане личного общения?  
— Лейтенант Манс предпочитает чисто профессиональные отношения, я не стал настаивать. В первую очередь я приехал работать и производить «хорошее впечатление» именно с этой точки зрения. Мне это вроде бы удаётся.  
— Вот и славно. Ладно, держи в курсе. В случае чего, звони. Впрочем, тебе наверное и Хэнка хватает.  
— Да, лейтенант безусловно поддерживает меня даже на расстоянии. Я это ценю.

Коннор закончил звонок и набрал новое сообщение:

«А всё, отвис. Надеюсь, оно не будет звонить ему посреди какой-нибудь погони или облавы, ха-ха!»

Хэнк совершенно безобразно недооценивает его способности к параллельным процессам. Зато удивительно щедр на похвалу, когда говорит о нём с третьими лицами. Просто невозможно остановиться.


End file.
